Paradise Polygon
Paradise Polygon is a sandbox umbrella game developed by Laughball Interactive for the V² and Nintendo Switch. Players are free to explore and shape a variety of worlds, using a varied roster of characters or putting together their own avatar. The game was designed so players can set their own goals and play how they want to play. The game also features an observation mode, where the AI is allowed to fend for itself in various scenarios. Gameplay Basics Paradise Polygon is a sandbox game built around heavy creative freedom. Players can choose from a wide variety of characters and hop into one of the game's worlds by themselves or in multiplayer; online multiplayer supports up to 32 players (although some maps are built to accommodate smaller groups), and local splitscreen supports four players per console. At the start of a session, the world is essentially a blank slate; by default, there's no objectives except for exploring the map. However, players can select preset modes or design their own and apply these goals from the session lobby or mid-game. The game is played from a third-person perspective, and although the characters have a huge array of powers, they can all sprint by clicking down the left stick while moving, jump using the button, perform attacks with the shoulder buttons, and utilize their unique skills with the inner triggers on the V-Raptor. Clicking down the right stick expands the minimap, showing you other players and letting you set waypoints corresponding to the action buttons. The sandbox elements of the game are utilized when the player hits Select, opening up the Paradise Lab menu. The menu is a large ring navigated using the D-pad, featuring a plethora of options and tools. Players can spawn in bots and tweak their AI, change global settings like gravity and momentum, and enter Observation Mode, giving them free reign over the camera and the ability to "nudge" characters. Paratar Mode A major aspect of Paradise Polygon is Paratar Mode, which allows the player to create and customize their own Paratars, glass beings resembling Laughball Interactive's mascot. Paratars are "blank slate" characters with no unique abilities and basic attacks, who can be given new clothing, weapons, and skills, shaping them into original creations or replications of fan-favorite characters. Essentially the full suite of abilities and accessories are available in Paratar Mode immediately; special cosmetic items can be purchased using either real money or Paratar Points that accumulate as you play. Paratars have unlimited slots for new abilities and can switch between their wide powerset using the D-pad during gameplay, but must pick two "preferred" abilities for more balanced modes. Modes Paradise Polygon has a few basic modes available to all players, with a full set of options that can be tweaked and saved. Players can also use these base modes as framework to create their own new experiences. *'Paradise': The main mode of Paradise Polygon. Coins will appear at random across the map and players get points for defeating enemy AI. Go on a wild adventure! *'Deathmatch': Players are sorted into teams of up to 16 and go head-to-head in worldwide combat. Use tactics and teamwork to come out on top! *'Race': See who knows the map best as you race to waypoints on foot or on vehicles. Anything goes, so be prepared. *'Special Delivery': One team of players must drop a payload at various areas around the map, be it a deadly bomb or a hot fresh pizza. The other team's job is to take em' down. *'Horde': Increasingly smarter and stronger AI roam the world, hunting down players. Will you team up to survive, or try to make yourself top dog in all this chaos? Characters Maps Trivia *Paradise Polygon is inspired by first-person shooter; particularly, fanmade content in games such as Halo and Team Fortress 2 that add more open level design.